


Beginnings

by saiyukichan1



Series: Alienated [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: It's a slow day for processing. But things just got interesting as this particular person comes in.
Series: Alienated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119503





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> It's a WIP... but this seems to be moving easier.

Heavens it’s boring today. Suddenly and very loudly the door bursts open. I freeze at my place at the desk as several officers come in wrestling a rather large figure. Once they got further down the hall his features start becoming clear. And clear I mean this male is larger in size than those of my fellow officers.  
“Comply you swine!”

My sergeant’s voice is loud and gruff as it echoes down the hall. I stand immediately as they wrestle the individual in front of the scanner. The sergeant takes his billy club and knocks him in the back of the knees to get him down on the ground, level with the scanner even as he’s kneeling. He wraps his arm around the male’s neck and pulls back the billy club sitting right under the chin.  
I pause as his face comes into frame. Intense orange eyes stare me down through the lenses.  
“Wait, aren’t you Jaxon? Phoen Jaxon of the King’s Royal Guard?”

“Come on Cerevus take the damn picture so we can finish the processing.”

“Okay okay… there it’s done.”

They haul him up from the floor having to man handle him because of his size. As he passes me his gaze never leaves my face. Once out of sight I go in search of the male’s records. Of course shouldn’t be too shocked, flawless record. It just makes me wonder as to what the hell he did to land himself on the other side of the law. I’m pretty sure that is Phoen Jaxon, prized fighter and strategist to the King.  
Now my curiosity gets the better of me. Holy Shit! I barely step aside before a body comes flying my way. Daniels groans as he shakes it off from slamming into the wall of the open interlock.   
“Cerevus what the hell are you doing down here!?”

The roar startles both of us making us look back through the door and out to the receiving area. Our expressions change from annoyance to that of shock at the spectacle unfolding before us. He bends at the waist and lets off an imposing roar, eyes darting around the room as he turns to cover all angles. It’s a challenge, I know it. No one can get through to him as I stay by the door and watch per the Sarge’s orders. A few officers try to get close with the tazers but succeed in a one way trip through the air by tail or wing. I walk up to Sarge hoping he lets me try and get close.  
“Sarge let me try. I may be able to get close enough to him.”

“Absolutely fucking not! You’re still on probation rookie. Rookies don’t belong in the throng of it.”

“Sarge just trust me on this one…”

Something tells me the male wouldn’t strike me. Or at least refrain from doing so, I hope. I swallow rather thickly before I walk out in view of him. Immediately those piercing orange eyes zero in on me. He makes a huffing type of sound his nostrils flaring.   
With a slight smirk he pulls his wings in closer to his body blocking any possible shots to his back and sides. Jaxon turns slightly keeping an eye on the other officers trying to find a good opportunity.   
“What are you?”

I notice the soft spoken question throws him off guard so he turns his attention back to me.   
“What’s it to you, human?”

“Jaxon is it? Look stand down, the last thing we want to do is tranq your ass. Now please…”

“Wait you don’t smell like a human. Only look like one.”

He’s up in my space before I can make any type of noise to alert my fellow officers. Threading taloned fingers through the hairs at the base of my neck he literally shoves his face into my neck and inhaling a lungful of my scent.  
“Arcadian… I thought they had gone extinct.”

I grasp his hand at the back of my head getting ready to pull it away until he releases me. I stumble back away from him, shock and curiosity warring through me. Jaxon huffs that weird huff again stepping back and kneels placing his hands behind his head. Not once taking his eyes from me.   
I flinch when Sarge comes up to me clapping me on my shoulder. He says something about me not having any balls to do that and so on but I’m not really listening; just watching as they finally get Jaxon into a cell. With all the excitement said and done my coworkers disperse and go back to their assignments. I shrug and go back to my little 8x10 hole in the wall office. My chair deflates as I plop down in it and lean back. I can’t help but replay the scene in my head. How the hell can he tell what I am? I don’t really have any identifiers other than my ears come to a slight point. I twirl in my chair before my attention falls back on the screens overlooking the cell blocks. Captain Jaxon’s face is one of the cameras then a black talon begins to scratch at the lense. I notice they managed to detain his wings. No sooner do I pan away from that particular screen I hear a guttural scream from down the hall.   
Startled at the horrible sound I zoom in on all cameras to find the captain knuckles deep into his own shoulder.   
“What the hell are you doing?”

I rush out of my hole in the wall to cell 107 cell block D. I almost slide past the cell but upon first look I wish I had slid past. He’s standing in a pool of his own blood and an equally bloody stump of his wing laying on the floor. Noticing me standing in the door he doesn’t wince but steps up to the door.  
“They… can’t keep… me.”

I swallow the lump in my throat jumping as he places his bloodied hand upon the glass letting it slide down to rest at his side. Blood oozes and runs down the appendage to drip onto the floor. The greenish-blue color of it throws me off to some degree.  
“Jaxon stop, you’re going to pass out.”

“Let me… out.”

“You know I can’t. Oh my god!”  
He reaches up and with unbelievable strength rips his other wing from the socket the ligaments and tendons snapping. At that move I do turn away from the window and vomit. Clutching my stomach watching the spittle fall I glance over to the captain. He’s standing but has his head thrown back in a scream so fierce I cover my ears. This brings out the Sergeant and couple more officers.   
The sarge even stops and turns away; the sight of the carnage turning everyone’s stomach into knots.   
“Release me!”

“For fucks sake man you’re crazy!”

“Sarge watch it!”

Jaxon lunges forward hands balled into fists and almost shattering the glass. He strikes the glass once more succeeding in his goal. The fragments fall to the ground around me in chunks.   
“Release me! You have no grounds to hold me!”

“You’re a cocky fucker aren’t ya? See I have it on good grounds that you dishonored the royal house.”

“Oh you must mean Lord Baity. Twisted son a… ah I see… dirty mother fucker trying to pin this on me.”

“Doesn’t matter filth like you don’t deserve a free pass.”

The captain releases his fists to hang by his sides anger and a hint of sadness war on his face. That isn’t a reaction you’d see from someone who has truly done wrong and enjoyed it. Sarge doesn’t pulls out his cuffs and some OC, something the humans had come up with but seems to work on almost any species.   
Jaxon backs away from the door and turns around hands behind his back his tail curled around the front of his legs. My sergeant almost couldn’t stomach the look of the former captain’s back and shoulders as everything is exposed. All they did was move him over a cell that he didn’t break. I mean it was the first one I’m sure out many that we’ll get from him. The sarge turns to me and reassigns me to watch the captain.   
“Wait, why me?”

“Because you’re the rookie and he seems to like you.”

The sarge straightens out his lapels and walks down the hall conducting one of the many rounds we do a day. Once the sarge is gone I huff out and wait for Daniels to bring me a chair. Jaxon grins but walks to the back of the cell.  
“I take it they left you to watch me.”

“Yeah looks like it. So what really happened? I mean all the times I’ve seen you you’ve never given me a reason to believe that you’d do something wrong.”

“How did you even become an officer kid? You’re so naïve.”

He continues to watch me as I thank Daniels and post myself on the other side of the tunnel to get a good view. Jaxon turns his back to me and sits down on the floor back and shoulders bare to my gaze.   
“Why’d you rip them off?”

“They hinder my movements in this place, besides they broke them when they contained them.”

“It must hurt.”

A huff escapes him. I’m trying to get him to talk but it’s like pulling teeth. This is extremely stupid and I may regret it later. He stiffens as the door slides open and I pad across the floor to him. I don’t get the chance to get any closer before he decks me sending me to the floor. I think he just knocked a couple screws loose. I try and lay as close to the floor as possible as he’s right above me turning me over onto my stomach. The former captain tears my shirt then pauses. You can hear an audible swallow before taloned fingers slide through the feathers of my wing. I freeze as he grips one feather near the bottom of my wing and plucks it.  
“And you still have your wings… tell tale by the marks on your feathers.”

“What’s it to you anyway?”

I don’t move from the floor until I can feel him move from standing over me. I twist on the floor to look up at the male. Jaxon has my feather under his nose and is inhaling the scent.  
“You should get out of here; don’t want to catch any smoke for being stupid.”

I don’t question him or argue against it because I know he’s right. So I get up off the floor dust off and shut the cell door behind me. The captain sits back down this time facing me twirling my feather beneath his nose. Part of me is glad he didn’t try and hurt me like most of these convicts. Then again he was the king’s captain and strategist supervisor… hopefully he has more morals than the last one. Over the next few days the captain has been asking for me. Sarge pulls me aside after giving me my assignment.  
“Cerevus, the dear captain is requesting you again today. Seems he gives everyone else a hard time. All but you… don’t lose your job over this guy.”

He squeezes my shoulder waving me on. Walking numbly to the wing I stop in front of the door to his cell only to not see him on the ground but noticing his shadow coming from the ceiling.   
“Mornin’ anything interesting up there?”

Slowly he shifts to where one bright orange eye takes me in. He looks like he’s barely moving as he slides his talons from the ceiling and drops down. The male huffs a good morning but continues to sit there where he came down from the ceiling.   
“I see you didn’t quit after yesterday. Good, shows your will and drive. Besides I want to apologize for hitting you. It was… not necessary.”

Taken aback I don’t know how to respond to his apology. The whole thing could have been a lot worse even more so if the Sarge got wind of it. I chew my bottom lip before I respond back to him. Oddly a small smile curves his thin lips.  
“I accept your apology sir. Trust that it won’t happen again.”

“I’m sure it won’t…”

He’s waiting for my name but I’m a little hesitant in procuring it so I give him my last name for good measure. The older male rolls it around silently before he stands and makes his way over to the door. Jaxon waits till chow comes to hold his taloned hand out the chuck hole to shake. I blink at it like a deer in the headlights.  
“Phoen Jaxon captain of the King’s Guard, Pleasure is all mine Cerevus.”

I take a hold of his hand and shake firmly. Little did I know that this meant he would be watching over me during his stay.  
Days go by and my sergeant continuously puts me on the captain’s watch. Now that I pay attention to it the whole wing is crazy quiet. Most I find on their doors staring at the door on the far end.   
“Hey hey! Cerevus! Is that who I think is in there? Tell me it is.”

“And who do you think it is Dells?”

“Tha’ mother fucker put me here ‘bout time he slip up on somethin’. Ya feel me Cerevus?”

“Yeah sure.”

As I’m finishing up the trays a resounding blast knocks through four cells. My back hits the opposite wall and my ears begin ringing something fierce from the blast. Large pieces of the wall reveal themselves as the smoke and dust begin to settle. I wince as I try and move from the floor.  
“Is everyone alright!?”

I shout out to the wing choking on the dust. Most respond and are still in their cells.   
Fuck! I notice the first cell on the right the backside is completely blown out. Pushing myself up from the floor I wobble as my head spins. Stumbling over to the cell I spot Jaxon in the left corner unmoving.   
“Jaxon! Jaxon come on ya mother fucker wake up! You better not die on me.”

Keying open the door it jams about halfway open. I squeeze in between the frame and the door falling in the cell. My head spins even more as I attempt to push a decent sized boulder that has the captain pinned. Damn it I need more lift! Glancing around I look for something to help me but nothing appeared. Then it hits me, I can get more lift if I use them… fuck me, I think. I shed my shirt to extend my wings and ready them for flight.


End file.
